Prime: Rise of The Archangel
by wiseguy2415
Summary: Dr. Director was sadden upon hearing about the passing of June Darby, mostly because of whom the man was that she was married too; her top agent, that was killed a few years prior. she knew she had to find Jack, and with his help they could put an end to M.E.C.H. Although Kim Possible falling for him was not something they saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Prime Possible

Kim had just entered Bueno Nacho to meet her friend Ron for lunch.

It was Saturday, and the two teens just had to relax for the day, all of their homework had been completed and Global Justus didn't need service for the weekend, So Kim had nothing better to do than spend time with her best friend.

Kim took note of a man in the corner with a black western style hat and black trench coat, he was reading news paper and drinking coffee, and dare she say, hey looked like he was teenager.

Her job as a teen-hero made her check herself; she knew things were never as they seem. So, he could have been a teenager in hiding, or an older man looking for trouble.

Problem with both, she couldn't just go over and ask… for she might be wrong on both accounts.

Several moments went by and the figure in the corner barely moved even do drink from the cup in front of him.

She also noticed that he was still on the same page.

"What's in the news paper today?" she asked Ron

Ron was in the middle of chewing on a Naco when she asked.

He swallowed before answering.

"I don't know KP, I have heard that Tragedy struck a family in Nevada and the only child went missing shortly after the funeral."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Not sure, from the report I heard, car accident killed a widowed mother, leaving her son behind." He said.

"Then he went missing afterwards…?"

Ron nodded.

"Is there a picture?"

Ron moved over and picked up a news paper on the table next to them and handed it to Kim

Ruffes, who had gone ignored up to this point, made himself known and looked at Ron.

Ron looked down at him. And with a smirk he said. "Go for it little buddy!"

Ruffes let off a happy Chuckle and dove into the remains of the Naco.

"The Darby's?" Kim Commented.

_Several weeks ago, a car accident happened late at night resulting in the death of a single mother, her son is the last surviving member of the family._

"_Jack Darby" was reported missing after he missed a week of school, no one knew where he was and when someone when to his house, they discovered it to be abandoned._

_There were no signs of forced entry, and there was a fine layer of dirt on everything. Signaling to the investigators that no one had been home for some time now._

_The took note that some gear was missing._

_And it was later confirmed that a figure on a motorcycle was caught leaving the house. With bags on both sides of the motorcycle._

_The figure is assumed to be Jack Darby. However, no one really knows._

_Jack was close to his mother, and there is nothing left in Jasper for him._

_Therefore, it would stand to reason that Jack Darby has moved on…_

It had a picture of Jack with a rifle slung over his shoulder and a deer being held by the antlers.

Then a picture of what could only be assumed as is his mother, also with a deer in her hands and rifle slung over her shoulder.

And then a man which was clearly not Jack also in the same position.

Then the last picture was of all three of them.

The father stood in the middle, with Jack on the left of the frame and his mother on the right.

All of them were smiling.

_After John Darby passed away things slowly started to unravel for the family._

_June had to pick up more shifts at the hospital, and Jack had to get a Job to help make ends meet._

_The Time the two of them spent together was not enough to be a healthy mother-son relationship._

'_It was very bitter end for Jack when his mother died.' _Kim added.

She couldn't imagen losing her mother, either of her parents.

Even her brothers.

Her sober thoughts were ended when her Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go Wade…!" Kim said.

"You got incoming!" came the voice of the tech geek.

The windows smashed not a second later.

Cold air blew in as the Colorado fall season let itself in.

Several figures surrounded Kim and Ron, and by default, Ruffes as well.

"It's revenge time lads!" came the voice of the Duff killigan

All of this action caught the attention of the figure in the trench coat.

Jack stood up, "I'd ask if you needed help but, the numbers speak for themselves." He said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Monkey Fist and his monkey ninja's took note at the at the bulky gear the man was wearing. Easy take down.

Duff saw him as a big threat because of the man's shoulders and the steely look in his eyes.

Shego, Saw him as one of two things: A threat, or an annoyance.

Doctor Drakken, he was more annoyed than afraid that someone else was going to be getting into his way.

Suddenly Jack raised his hands to his sides and with a smile he said, "Lets even the odds alittle shall we?!"

Faster than lightning, Jack's right hand snapped to under his left armpit and pulled out an old looking revolver.

And in less than two seconds Jack fired six shots from the hip fanning the hammer, resulting in the six monkey ninjas to go to the floor and dead.

There was a dead silence with a slight ringing in everyone's ears.

Monkey fist was the first to recover, "YOU KILLED MY MONKEY NINJA'S!" he roared.

"Should have taught them how to dodge bullets while you trained them." Jack said while he holstered the revolver.

Kim and Ron were immediately rocked be the boldness of this guy, no one taunted Monkey fist and walked away without injury!

No one ever Crossed the line of Killing any of their enemies, Granted Kim has thought about it several times just so that she never would have to worry about them again but, a straight use of lethal force? This guy was either crazy, didn't care or incredibly brave.

Monkey Fist retaliated. He leaped and jabbed at the hatted figure. Who responded by dipping the right.

Monkey Fist continued his fist barrage never hitting anything but air.

Then he threw a kick aimed at the man's head.

The man ducked, but not enough to where the hat would be missed as well.

The face of the man was reviled. Jackson Darby.

Kim smiled, she guessed right!

Then a frown hit her face as she remembered what had happened to him.

That would explain a lot about his thought process.

He doesn't care, nothing to live for, no family, expendable…

Back to the fight saw Monkey fist throw a right cross.

Jack double chopped the arm and back handed the man across the jaw.

Following through with a right jab to the stomach and following up with a right uppercut.

He crashed dramatically on his back knocked out and not going to bother anyone again for a while.

"He was obviously not prepared to fight me, then again, neither were anyone else I have come across."

Kim and Ron shared a look, 'what others could Jack have come across that could have underestimated him?'

"You're gonna take a dirt nap!" Duff said pointing a 7 iron at Jack.

"Oh. I'm with you on that one!" Shego agreed.

Jack took his own stance and made a, "Bring it" motion.

Shego moved first.

The fight that ensued could be put up for an award for how smooth it went.

Shego threw a Two-punch-one-kick combo that Jack defended with a slip and two blocks.

Duff came in next and swung his golf club.

Jack dodged that too, and the swing ended up hitting shego, who as you would guess, was not too happy about it.

Jack took advantage of the opening that the two of them left for him and threw a left hook into shego's face and followed through with a left kick into Duff's stomach.

Jack than threw a right cross into Duff's head and using the momentum, spun, leapt and kicked shego in the face with his right foot.

It knocked both of them out.

Leaving Doctor Drakken alone with a dropped Jaw.

"And just who are you supposed to be?!" Drakken asked. Jack looked at him

"I'm like Kim Possible, but without the mercy…" Jack snarked.

Drakken's eyes went wide. He then let out a nervous chuckle.

"let me-ah-ha-hahaha-lemme get my compatriots out of here-hehehe!" he said as he grabbed a remote from his back pocket and pressed a button that suddenly turned the area around the down bodies green and then they disappeared.

Drakken wiggled his fingers and said, "Toodaloo!" and disappeared in a flash.

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked around, making sure the area was safe before he did anything else.

"All clear." Jack said.

He looked to where his hat had been kicked off to and approached it.

"And here I thought I was the only one who hold my own against them." Came an impressed voice of Kim Possible.

Jack smirked as he picked up his hat.

"I just proved to them that you don't have to be 'Kim Possible' to kick serious aft." He said as he turned to her

She smiled, "So you've heard of me?"

"Hard not to when you're the only one that the cheer squad at home talks about." Jack's smirk turned into a full smile.

Kim blushed at his perfect smile.

"But anyway, it was a pleasure doing business with ya Miss Possible; I must be on my way…" he put his hat on his head and walked out the building.

Kim smiled as she watched him leave.

"It's not everyday you meet someone as unique as that…" Kim said.

"I'd say, he kicked their butt's so easily it was kind of terrifying." Ron said.

Kim's chuckle led into a snort. Ruffes and Ron shared a shocked look.

* * *

_Later_

Jack walked into the building that he was told to meet his contact.

It was dark, and the and faint scent of mold was present, but he knew his contact was here.

"Were you followed?" came a deep feminine voice.

"No." came his reply.

"Good, it seems the serum we gave you is working." Came the voice from a dark corner as she walked into the light.

Jack turned to address her.

"Why do I feel like I'm ten years older than I should be?"

Dr. Director sigh, "it's an expected side effect of it. Here in a few hours we'll give another shot to counteract the serum's rapid aging factor, as it was a part of the accelerated leaning serum, we gave you after that 'night'." She explained.

"In other word's it was still experimental when you gave it me?" Jack asked

"Yes…" She answered.

Jack nodded in understanding.

"You do understand that there is a chance you will not survive the impending fight with them, right?" she asked.

"I know, but Jack Darby is not needed anymore in this world, and after M.E.C.H. is dead, I will be nothing but a shadow in the distance. Living like the outcast I always have been." He answered.

Betty shook her head at her sergated nephew.

"Your father was one of my top agents before he past, after I learned that your Mother had been murdered, I knew I had to seek you out."

"Who was it who killed my father anyway?"

"The same people who killed your mother…"

"So, M.E.C.H had a hand in both of my parents' murder?!" Jack hissed.

"…Yes." Betty answered.

Silence.

"They Kill, and they kill and they kill and for what reason…?"

"Evolution…"

"BULLSCRAP! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW EVOLUTION DOESN'T JUST HAPPEN ON A DIME!" Jack yelled.

"I am well aware Jack!" Came a soft scolding tone from the head of Global Justus.

"How many more have to suffer, before we cut that snake up?!" came a shaky voice of the broken teen.

"If we can help it, then none…" Betty answered putting a reassuring hand on her friend's son's shoulder

"The Autobots aren't going to like what happens next…" Jack said.

"You're not in their protection anymore Jack. You are under our watch…" Betty said

A few seconds of silence went by before Jack spoke again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…" Jack whispered

"You're tired, agitated and hurting Jack, don't apologies for being human…" she said as she hugged him.

The stayed that way for a few minutes.

Finally, Jack pulled back.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"For now, I want you to go back to the apartment and rest, we'll get you set up to go to school and you'll start in the spring after everything that happened today calms down."

Jack nodded, "I suppose that is for the best."

* * *

_M.E.C.H base outside of Santa Fe, New Mexico_

"SIR!" one of the lead technicians called out to Sylas.

The head of M.E.C.H. came in close to the screen to look at the file that had just been hack into by them.

"It appears to be an experimental fuel just like energon but, dare I say, 'cleaner'." The man explained.

"Where is this 'fuel' at?" Scared Face leader asked.

"Middleton, Colorado sir, it say's a Doctor James Possible is the lead engineer it the experiment!"

"Then that is where we go next!"

"Yes sir!" came a course of voices under his command.

* * *

**New story? yeah, this one was in my head for so long I'd figure I'd start putting it on paper.**

**So, lets start with the obvious.**

**Jack Darby has a serum running through his veins, just like the one given Steve Rodgers in Marvel.**

**Jack's father worked for Global Justus, and was killed be M.E.C.H.**

**June Darby did not survive the events of "Crisscross"**

**and Jack has a gun(s) and knows how to use it!**

**So, if you have anything that you want to see in this crossover you can P.M. me or leave a comment, I got another chapter that I gotta edit up and it will be up in a little while.**

**But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, fav, follow and comment, and I'll see y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prime Possible Chapter Two.

Kim, for the life of her, couldn't concentrate in class today.

She tried, Heaven only knew how hard she was, but she couldn't quit thinking of the guy at Bueno Nacho who all but saved her and her best friend's bacon.

Not to mention the other classmates who caught a glimpse of the action.

"So, Possible, when is the wedding?" came a snark from her rival and co-cheerleader Bonnie Rockwaller

A confused look crossed the red-head's face as she looked at the dark-haired girl.

"Wedding? what are talking about Bonnie?" Kim asked.

"Pff! I saw the way you looked at the raven-haired male in the trench coat!"

A look of recognition crossed her face. "You were there when that fight happened?!"

A smug look appeared on Bonnie's face, "Oh yeah, and I must say the way that guy carried himself against your "proclaimed enemies" was hot."

Kim's cheeks flushed slightly, "I mean you're right, But I don't know what that has to do with a wedding…"

"He knows you and you know him, I just wondering when you tie the knot?"

"Okay, stop I don't know him and even if did, I am not going to go off and marry the guy. No matter how good looking he might be…" she muttered the last part

"…but he knows you…"

"…A lot of people know me Bonnie, it's because of what I do…" Kim said.

"That's not…" she stopped when Mr. Barkin addressed her.

"Rockwaller! Quit antagonizing Possible for Pete's sake!"

"Yes, Mister Barkin!" The girl answered.

"Possible, may I see you after class?" the teacher asked the teen hero.

"Yes, Mister Barkin!" Kim answered with a groan.

"You're not in Trouble trust me…" The man said.

A few minutes later the bell rung.

The class filtered out leaving Kim and Mr. Barkin

"I know you're a good student and I also understand your job, however for the most you are able to keep them separate from each other fairly well, which brings me to the obvious elephant in the room… what is bothering you?"

"I guess you heard about the fight last week at Bueno Nacho?"

The man nodded.

"Well the guy that was wearing the coat stood his ground quite well against some of the people who I have a hard time fighting, and the crazy part is I think that the guy that was wearing the coat was actually a 16 year old boy that went missing from a small town in Nevada."

Steve's eyes went wide upon hearing that.

"A sixteen-year-old carrying a handgun!?"

"Legality is obviously an issue in this picture…" she agreed, "…but considering he saved my behind with it and prevented me for exhausting myself, I don't think it would be right for him to arrested for it."

"Exhaust yourself?"

"That many people it becomes overwhelming. And the guy didn't even look tired after it was all over!"

"Guy sounds like a super solder…" The man commented.

"Those don't exist…" Kim said. The teacher shrugged.

* * *

_That Night, Possible family dinner table._

"Kimmie-cub? Are you feeling alright, you've hardly touched your food?" James Asked his daughter.

Kim Sighed. "I feel fine physically, I just can't get over what happened Saturday." She said.

The Possible Parents looked at each other, true they talked about her missions every once in a while, but she never really had any "Deep thinking sessions". The looked back at their teenage daughter

She sighed again. "Could you two humor me for a minute?" she asked.

This must have been big if she asking them for help!

"Sure Honey, what's going on?" Ann asked

Kim took a second before answering, she was trying to figure out how to word this without sounding crazy.

"Is it possible for super solders to exist?" she asked.

"Yes!" came an immediate response from her father.

Everyone looked at the head of the house.

"Theoretically at least, the way I see it, there are two main ways, first would be a serum, like Captain America. And then there is the other, "more likely" possibility of mutation, like the X-Men. Except in both cases in real life."

Kim Nodded, "I figured as much." She said.

The older Possible's looked at each other again.

"Does this possibly have something to do with the man in black at Bueno Nacho on Saturday?" came the voice of Ann.

"Yes…"

* * *

_Meanwhile in an undisclosed location._

"You're doing good Jack, keep it up!" Dr. Director said with positive attitude.

Ever since her top agent was killed, she took an oath to keep his Son safe.

She almost didn't succeed.

After his mother passed away, she went to visit him.

Telling him that there is something that they can do to make a safer place for everyone else.

A way to rid the earth of M.E.C.H.

It was a new experiment they had been working on.

A super solder serum.

Jack didn't have much to worry about considering that he didn't have much to live for.

So, he agreed.

One final blow to an organization that will cause everyone nothing but pain and suffering.

His DNA was combatable and not a day later they were in a laboratory under the Nevada desert.

They injected to his radial vain, where it would spread like fire.

Three minutes of agonizing pain was all that it took for the serum to bond with his DNA.

He would pass out after a few seconds of relief.

And when he woke up, he felt like could fight Mike Tyson, Muhamad Ali, and Floyd Mayweather in one single setting.

Now several weeks later and a test run against Kim Possible's enemies; the serum has big proof that it works…

And with the second half of the serum being meant to counteract what every rapid aging may have commenced, it was only a matter of time before Jack was ready to take the fight to M.E.C.H.

Right now, saw Jack in the middle of a very intense training scenario.

Outmanned and outgunned, and the only way out was to fight.

It would be several hours that would make a point to the rest of Global Justus: it would be made known that Jack Darby was not to be messed with.

* * *

_Back at The Possible Residence._

"You mean to tell us that you think the guy that was there was the same kid from the news paper that went missing?!" came a shocked response from James.

"The problem is I don't know what to think… the resemblance was uncanny and his smile was the same in the picture as it was in person."

James' eyebrows shot to the top of his hair line when his daughter talked about his smile.

"Do you like him?" Came a soft growl from James. Kim flinched.

"I don't know yet…" She said, "I know I am grateful for his intervention at least…"

A silence fell on the family. "The Kid is obviously dangerous…"

"So am I dad…" Kim pointed out.

"You work in the law though!"

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it dad! Criminal's do not listen to the law; there may be more on the board right now than anyone here can see…"

An uncomfortable silence followed the comment from Kim.

It was broken from her Kimmunicator beeping.

Kim sighed, "What's the sitch' Wade?"

"Dr. Director needs to talk with you. Transport is in route ETA 5 minutes."

"I'll be waiting!" Kim said

The disconnected, "I know you worry dad, but my gut instinct is telling me he is a good guy, and my gut instinct has never steered me wrong." She said.

James nodded, "I worry so much about you Kim, but if you genuinely believe he is a good guy. Then I just ask you give us a heads up before you invite him over for supper…" he teased the last part.

Kim blushed, "Believe me dad if that happens, you'll be the first to know!" the family chuckled

The helicopter arrived a few minutes later and took Kim to GJHQ

* * *

_GJHQ_

Kim sat in a chair in the Dr Director's office, waiting for the head of the organization to talk to her.

She heard two voices outside the door.

"I understand your concern Jack, that is why I having you and her meet formally."

"Her? Which 'her' are we talking about? Because we have talked about three in the last eight minutes."

"Kim Possible of course."

The door to the office opened and Kim turned to see the two-walk in.

Kim gasped, there in his trench coat and hat stood the same guy that got her to start asking questions.

Jack looked at the occupant in the room, "Seems to me you weren't kidding."

Dr. Director snorted. "Believe me Mr. Darby I wouldn't lie to you about this."

Jack chuckled, "Pleasure to see you again Miss Possible."

Kim grinned, "So, you are the guy from the newspaper?" she asked.

Jack's smile immediately vanished, "Yes…"

She went sober too… "Sorry for your loss…" she said…

"It's in the past now, nothing we can do about it…" Jack said.

Silence dropped on the room like a dense fog, and Dr. Director couldn't bear it any more.

"So, now you know who the man in the hat is, and now for the reason why he is here…"

* * *

_Outpost Omega One_

Six weeks…

It had been six weeks since Jack disappeared.

And Six weeks since Nurse Darby had died.

And quite frankly, none of the bots could blame him for leaving like he did.

When Jack left, they didn't know what to think, at first there was panic, then somewhat relief.

When Fowler said the Government wanted to put Jack in an orphanage the Bots considered it as a means of keeping Jack safe.

The look on Jack's face though, made them reconsider.

However, the Damage was already done. And not three days later Jack didn't show up to school.

They thought he was still coping with the fact his mother was dead.

A week went by and Jack still hadn't shown up for school though, now they we getting worried.

Getting concerned that Jack done something to himself, the bots went to his house in hopes that they would find Jack still alive.

The relief came with realization that Jack wasn't home, and if the fine layer of dust was anything to go by, he hadn't been home for some time.

But if Jack wasn't home, where was he?

Fowler put out and APB for Jack but a day later found that someone had canceled it.

Thinking someone had found him, Fowler did some digging.

He came up emptier than a bottomless bucket.

Fowler had let the kid down twice already; he wouldn't let him down a third time!

Unfortunately, no matter what he did, Fowler still got nothing.

Optimus was not fairing much better, of course the guilt of knowing he let one the kids down in keeping them and their families safe was not helping.

Jack was good kid, the fact he got dragged into this mess in the first place was messed up.

he had what the bots would affectionately call "wrong place, wrong time syndrome"

And oddly enough, he could make any situation he got into work in his favor.

The first incident with Arachnid being chief example of them all.

Jack wasn't book smart like Raf; But he was street smart.

And that made Jack 20 times more dangerous to any one who would call him their enemy.

Arcee was always hard on herself when it came to her partners.

Jack was the one who got her out of her shell after Cliffjumper Died, and that was something even Optimus couldn't do.

When Jack left the bots learned of Jack's father; Murdered, just like his mother.

And by the same people they would learn shortly after.

Arcee cursed herself after learning about it.

"_WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT LOSS?!"_

It rung in her audio receptors every moment of every day after she learned of Jack's Father's demise.

She wanted to apologies, in fact she wanted to apologies so badly that she would give her spark up that moment just tell Jack that she was sorry for what she said the night after they met!

As for the other bots, it was mixed reactions from all of them.

Although none of them were good.

Ratchet was devastated, the boy's personality was refreshing, and while he wouldn't admit to anyone save for Optimus, he was deeply affected by Jack's disappearance.

Bulkhead couldn't tell you a lot about Jack, but there was one thing he could tell you; Jack was a compassionate Human that cared way too much about others and not enough about himself.

Him chasing after Miko was a testament to that!

Prime qualities that even the not so smart bot on the team could see.

And then there was Bumblebee.

He was in the same boat as Bulkhead, he didn't spend a whole lot of time with Jack to tell you anything about him.

But he saw the brotherly bond that formed between Jack and Raf. And was easy to see Raf at ease with the older boy when Raf would go to the base after a stressful day of school.

His face would light up like a lightbulb when Raf saw Jack.

And that was something Bumblebee could say was one of Jack's finest qualities.

And then Jack left; And like a dark shadow, there was nothing but misery in the base.

It was amazing what Jack was could do.

It only took him leaving for them to see it.

* * *

_Outside Middleton City limits_

M.E.C.H. had just finished setting up a base of operation, with Middleton Space Center less than ten miles away, Sylas made it clear, they waited until Friday for move it and grab James Possible.

And anyone that got in their way were to be put at death's door step!

* * *

_Possible residences_

"You want all of us at the space center carrying a handgun?" James asked.

Dr. Director nodded

James looked at Jack. Who as per request of the head of global Justus, will be staying with the Possibles until it is confirmed that M.E.C.H is out of the area.

"Well, we have a few in the closet up stares. I can send out a companywide email telling everyone to come armed or not at all. And I guess that will also go for Ann?"

Jack nodded.

"As of this moment every thing you do as a family has to be done with extremely caution, even someplace public like All Sups wouldn't be safe for you." Jack said.

"Take it from me… they don't care!" Jack hissed.

"It's how they got his mother, right out of the public parking lot of the hospital." Dr. Director Said.

"The Newspaper…" Ann started but was cut off by Jack.

"…Was a cover up for what really happened."

Ann and James felt a shiver with the way Jack said it.

Kim was holding her head in her hands at the table, Jim and Tim sat on the couch by their parents with a horrified look on their faces.

Ron had joined them at the request of Betty and he too was taken back for what he was learning.

"So, your rash personality came from… having nothing to go home to?" the blond asked

"Yes…" Jack said.

While it's true and even Ron would admit, he was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had his moments, and he can be grateful for plenty of thing's.

Jack being on their side being one of them.

"So, what's the plan…?" James asked.

Jack and Betty shared a look, "You want to tell them or do you want me to?" The boy asked.

"I will…" The women said.

she to a breath and began to go over battle plan, "As of this moment there is not a whole lot we can do, however because we know the fight is coming, we want to set up your facility to have the most optimal defenses possible, and as such we will be setting up 'Battle stations' each station will contain one shotgun and two rifles, plus ammo and protective gear, eyes ears and body, with every station there will be a silent alarm triggered, that way if one station has been opened, than the rest of the facility will be notified…"

Jack picked up, "These stations are not meant to fight off an invasion, these stations are meant to give your employees a means of fighting their way out. I personally will make sure that all the escape routes are opened up and stay that way when the first alarm goes off. Mr. Possible I will need you to show your employees a picture of me and have them understand that if I come across them, I am the not there to hurt them." James nodded.

Betty took over, "When the first alarm goes off Law enforcement will be notified as well as the national guard and AMS. Jack as well as some of my best agents will be dispatched to the space center as soon as the notice goes live, follow their lead and all should go fairly smoothly."

"And what about me?" Kim asked.

"You'll get a call from Wade!" the older women answered.

Kim nodded.

A tense silence fell over the room.

"Are there any questions?"

Jim raise his hand, "What happens if Jack dies in the fight…?"

"He'll be buried with honor."

The twins were taken back.

"You make seem like you're expecting him to die…" Tim said.

"With nothing to lose it would probably be better if I didn't make it…" Jack said.

The jaws of everyone else in the house dropped like stones, well except for Dr. Director.

Ann's mother instinct kicked in, "Just like that, you're going take death as gift?!"

"And rest peacefully for eternity. At least then the nightmares will end." Jack said.

* * *

**I didn't say it in the last chapter But I probably should, this story is dark, if anything "Rise of an Outlaw" is a much more lighthearted story than this one.**

**That being said, Jack's attitude is the same in this story as it is in that one.**

**No Family,**

**No Friends,**

**No reason to live on.**

**However, Jack will not be killing himself by his own hand. **

**But anyway, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, fav follow and comment, and I'll see Y'all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Prime Possible chapter three

The saying is, "It doesn't matter what way you go to get there, but if you're going backwards your going the wrong way."

For Kim, if any of that had anything to with the predicament she was in, it couldn't be that bad to back track every once in a while.

Especially when you are tied up with your best friend and dangling over a pool of Parana's!

"How did we get ourselves into this again KP?" came a slightly terrified voice of Ron.

"Like usual, being the good guys in a world full of criminals, although we kind of walked into this one!" she said bitterly

When Kim had got a call about Dementor taking an experimental radio transmitter from the upperton university that was being designed for the President's space force, she knew it meant bad news If he was involved.

So, naturally she and Ron were dispatched to go after him.

What neither of them were ready for though, was just how prepared he was for their arrival.

Nerve gas was dispensed upon their arrival, knocking the two Teens out almost instantly.

And when woke up, Dementor stood in front of them.

He gloated about how, with the new transmitter he could anything he wanted and get away with it.

Including killing the president!

Now Kim considered herself a stanch conservative, thanks to her parents.

And that is a very dark threat that pissed Kim off!

Ron was in the same boat, granted he was never much into politics he still liked the sitting president.

Both of them were together in the thought process, when he gets arrested, he will be charged with a capital punishment.

When Dementor left the room, Kim seethed! How dare that cowered!

Wanting to kill someone because they offended you? There is no logic in that!

Dementor had left the room about thirty minutes ago, all the while Kim worked on the restraints

The bounds this time though we much more different from she was used to, and Kim couldn't help start to tear up knowing an innocent man and his family are living on borrowed time.

All because she couldn't stop it from happening…

"I'd tell ya to cheer up but…" a new voice broke the silence. Both teens looked at who came in.

"…I don't think I'd get anything good out it!" Jack said with a sad smile.

He had heard the madman's plans, and Jack made it a priority to get that transmitter back.

Of at the very least, destroy it!

Jack knows Kim doesn't like him killing people. And he couldn't really say he blames her, before his mother died, he saw killing as a last line to cross as a means of taking care of business.

Now, it's the only way to do business it seems.

When he found Dementor in his lab he didn't even bother making himself known, he just capped him in the back of his head and retrieved the transmitter.

"So, the president is safe?" Kim asked shakily. Ron was nervous for his friend; she was always so calm and collected.

"Yeah, he's safe and Dementor is done for, so he won't be threating anyone again…" Jack said as he walked to control board.

First Jack closed the floor and subsequently, cutting off a means of an "Unintentional Fish feeding"

And then Jack lowered Kim and Ron.

Upon Touching the ground, Jack pressed the release button on the restraints letting the captured teens free.

Jack walked down the platform to greet them and check them for injuries.

"Are you…" Jack was cut off when Kim wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

And the next part was what caught him, Ron and Ruffes completely off guard.

Kim started crying.

Not the gently sob either.

The horrified, body raking and (some) relief crying.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her gently.

"Shhhhh, it's alright… it's alright, the president is safe…" Jack said in a hushed tone.

Jack looked at Ron, "Call for a ride out of here… I'll stay with her…" He said, Ron nodded and left the room.

"I failed today…" came a cut up voice of the emotional girl in his arms.

Jack knew what she was thinking.

"No, you didn't…" Kim pulled back from him and looked into his eyes in disbelief.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT…_sniff_…The President of the United States almost died today!" Jack met her gaze

"But he didn't, and that has to count for something doesn't it?"

"Not when I couldn't do anything about it!"

Jack smiled, "You did do something about it. You got his plan out in the open that way it could be stopped."

Kim stopped for a second and thought about what he said.

"You're good at what you do Kim, sure maybe you need some help from time to time for the most part, you are the most badaft cheerleader I can proudly say I know, and I don't doubt that you will make a fine agent for Global Justus someday."

Kim smiled at that.

"But first, you should probably go home and rest…" Kim looked down.

"My parents voted for him… what are the going to do when they find out just how close it was?"

"Nothing, because your backup had your back…" Jack said.

"Ron doesn't have all the skills to help me out..."

"Maybe not, be he is not without his perks…" Kim Raised an eye brow at him.

"He has monkey Kung-Fu after all…" He clarified. She nodded.

"Transport will be here in 10 minutes!" Ron said as he walked back into the room.

The three teens shared a look, another successful mission.

And it was all in due part of the shared love of the president and the protecting of innocent.

* * *

_Outside_

The helicopter landed in the field outside the laboratory where the team boarded.

They were greeted by three men upon boarding.

Hannibal Smith, B.A., and "Face"

"Thanks for the ride!" Kim said as she got on and followed by Jack and Ron.

"You helped clear our name, it's the least we could do!" Hannibal said.

"It was no big…" Kim said.

The helicopter took off shortly after everyone was on.

"Y'all like fireworks?" Jack asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"What did you do?" Kim asked.

Jack smiled and opened the door as they left the area in aircraft.

And then he pulled out what looked like a pen.

"This…" he pressed the top of it and the compound in the distance blew up.

Kim and Ron's Jaw dropped as the explosion spread throughout the complex.

"Dementor, is no more, and as for his laboratory, not even M.E.C.H. will get anything out of it!"

Jack than closed the door and Murdock accelerated the speed of the helicopter he was flying.

Kim smiled, maybe it wasn't so bad to have someone this ruthless on the team…

* * *

_The next day at school_

The class was in the middle of a pop quiz when the window was smashed in and a figure in a trench coat and cowboy hat was thrown into the room.

Kim and Ron were on their feet not a second after the figure landed.

Mr. Barkin was livid, "Who dares…" the man in black stood up just in time for four more figures to enter the room.

Each one dressed in tactical gear and armor.

"Jack…?" Kim asked.

Bonnie was interested, this was the same guy from the Bueno Nacho.

The hatted man turned to address the people who followed him in.

Jack removed his hat, his blue eyes glared in the direction he just came from.

he tossed his hat in the direction of a hat rack.

and it hung up just as it was suppose to!

"You boy's picked a bad day to play with me…" Jack snarled.

The four men pulled out electric batons and circled him.

Jack readied for round two.

The man behind him charged and swung, Jack ducked and elbowed him in the ribs.

The stunned man couldn't stop Jack's next attack when Jack grabbed the hilt of the baton and plunged in it the man's stomach.

The class gasped. "Oh My…" Said Mr. Barkin, stunned and horrified by what he was seeing, in his class…

Jack tore the baton the man's stomach but was still standing.

he then spun and let blunt object connect with the mans head.

His flip was something out of a cartoon.

Jack looked at the other three agents, he twisted the baton in his hand and readied the for the next one of his opponents.

All three of them rushed him.

He parried the first one and kicked the second one. The third in the line swung at his head, Jack ducked and jabbed him in the same fashion as he did the first guy.

"You call yourself M.E.C.H? Pathetic!" Jack said and removed the baton from the guy's abdomen.

Two down, two to go.

The two remaining men attacked together.

Jack met them halfway with an aggressive swipe.

The three batons broke as the made contact.

The Three men stopped for a second as looked at the broken pieces.

"And I thought that only happened in movies…" Jack commented.

"Right!" the two men agreed before the fight resumed.

Jack ducks a right hook thrown from the man on his left and hits him in the stomach with a right hook of his own.

The man tried to upper cut him and Jack weaved left and hit him in the face with a left cross.

the man spun from the momentum and tried to kick him.

Jack did a back handspring out of the way and leapt on Mr. Barkin's desk.

he leapt off the desk and then grabbed the ceiling fan that was a few feet away from the desk and swung around the room for a split second before letting go and letting momentum do the rest of the work as he drilled his foot into the agent's skull and planted him into the teachers desk with a crash.

Three down one to go.

"Hey…!" came a voice that he didn't recognize.

Jack turned around to see the last agent had a hostage. In the form of a dark-haired cheerleader.

The agent had what appeared to Jack was Glock 17

Jack raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You know your organization is pathetic when you have to take hostages to get anything done…" Jack said in cool voice.

Kim couldn't help but smile, this guy knew how to get under people's skin, and she liked it!

A lot!

This pissed the agent off.

"Yeah, but who has the hostage, Darby?" the agent sneered.

"You do, but what happen when you try to shoot the hostage and you find out the safety was still on?" Jack asked.

The agent hesitated and looked at the side of the gun.

Jack reacted by launching the grapple hook he had under his left jacket sleeve and with the claws snatched the handgun out of his hand.

The grapple hook reeled back into Jack's sleeve and Jack caught the gun his left hand.

"You are a fool for falling for that!" Jack growled.

"He's all yours Miss. Possible…" He said pocketing the pistol.

The Agent didn't have time to react before he was knocked out with a hard whack to the back of the head.

The agent's grip slacked when Jack snatched the gun from him. And he let go of Bonnie almost instantly.

Jack walked up the man and pulled his mask off.

Revealing the man's who was under the mask.

"George Nicolson, you are hear by under arrest!" Jack said and turned the man over onto his stomach.

He grabbed both of the man's arms and pulled them behind his back and grabbed the cuffs in his pocket.

Binding his wrist, Jack than turned the man back on to his back and hoisted the man onto his shoulder.

Jack held a finger up to his left ear and spoke into radio he had on him.

"Darby, I have the lead suspect, requesting transport!" Jack said in no non-sense tone.

"_~Transport deployed, ETA 19 minutes 43 seconds! ~" _the voice on the other side of the line.

"Copy that, will wait for arrival!" Jack said as he lowered his hand from his ear.

Kim approached him, "So, what's the sitch' with this group?"

"Scout team, this guy right here in particular is wanted in twelve states for murder, aggravated assault and armed robbery."

"Scout team?!" Kim asked.

"Caught them snooping around your property, M.E.C.H. must be getting ready to move, there has been a lot of strange activity going on around in this town as of late. It's making the director nervous, it's like a festering volcano this place is about to go sidewise and the only thing we can do is brace for the impact!" Jack informed.

"That bad?" She asked horrified.

"It gets worse, she's not sure we're going to be able to save everyone."

"Dang…" she muttered.

"The only thing that we have going in our favor is me. As far as they are concerned, I don't exist anymore, I died shortly after I left home according to the records that they have of me." He said.

"What else could we do to minimize the impact?" She asked.

"Arm everyone!" He said as he turned around and saw Mr. Barkin.

"Let me guess, Army Ranger?" He asked the man.

"Yeah…" he said unsure of what he was planning.

"Good, that means you know how to use one of these…" he said as he pulled the Glock out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"I do…" he said a grabbed the pistol.

"Good, if any thing goes south on this campus, I expect you, Kim and Ron to handle it!"

The man looked at the pistol.

"I won't let you down…" He said with salute.

Jack nodded.

"My ride is almost here, I am sure y'all can handle everything else here?"

"Count on it!" Steve said.

"I can walk you out!" Kim said.

Jack nodded as he grabbed his hat off the rack and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Not much Later_

"Are you sure there is nothing more we can do…?" Kim asked.

"Pray, and say your goodbyes to everyone you love every day." He said solemnly.

"That's didn't help…"

"It wasn't supposed to…" Jack said as the helicopter came into view.

"I'll be at y'all's house come 6 tonight, we can talk more about it than." Jack said. Kim nodded.

Kim Hesitated to say anything about what she really thought of him.

"Just so you know, I don't hate you for what you do, I massively appreciate you looking out for my family, and protecting them…" Kim said.

"As one Kim Possible would say, 'It was no big!' Just because I lost mine, doesn't mean you should lose yours too." Jack said with a sad look on his face.

He longed to see his mother's face again, her soft feature that was marked with worry all the time after she told him about his father.

He never had a chance to tell her the truth about the bots.

And he never would.

Kim smiled sadly, this young man lost everything just about and he is will to help protect her everything.

It was this moment that she started to realize that she was falling for him.

And hard!

* * *

_M.E.C.H._

"Where is that scout team?!" Sylas growled.

"I don't know sir; I can't contact them…" the technician said in a panic.

"FIND THEM!" the leader yelled.

True, he didn't really care if they were dead. But if they didn't report back about the Possible family than something had happened, something that they were not prepared to face.

Sylas had a theory on who it was that is sabotaging the operation, but it didn't seem possible.

The kid just couldn't be alive now, not after he had killed his mother and watched her die in his arms.

But than again, the Kid may have grown stronger and more monstrous with a blood lust for him and his organization that he built with his own hands.

If Jack Darby was still alive, then they were playing a whole different ball game.

One that they might not be able to win…

* * *

_Six P.M. Possible Home_

The knock on the door brought the family's attention off the food in front of them.

"Must be Jack…" Kim said as she went to the door.

Kim opened the door and saw Jack alright.

But the look on his face immediately put her on edge.

"We have company…" He said.

Kim's eye brow shot to the top of her head as she let him in.

"How many?" she asked.

"Twelve." He answered. He looked at the light switch on the wall and shut it off. Bathing the family in darkness.

The Possible's were on their feet instantly, "Game plan?" Ann asked.

"Dress in black and arm up, we hold the line here!" Jack said. He looked at Kim

"Call Wade, tell him we need back up ASAP!" Kim nodded.

Gone was the cheerful boy with a dark past, here stood a man ready to fight a battle not many his age would even consider.

James got the family in motion, "Lets move! Boy's get those rockets that we keep on telling you not to play with in the house! Then everyone meets up in our bed room, Kim, Jack do what you need to, GO!" he said.

The family took off up the stairs. Kim waited a second and looked at Jack.

"If they get me here, I'll take as many of them with me as I can." Jack promised her.

Kim nodded and took off, calling Wade on the way up.

Jack pulled his revolver out and cocked it.

"If I die here, whoever is up there, please keep this family safe from the wrath of M.E.C.H." He prayed.

The door busted open, and Jack let lose a hail fire of 45 Long colt.

* * *

_Upstairs_

James Possible was a man that promised his father-in-law that he would protect Ann.

That was why he had the guns he did.

He took his family to the range frequently, and they would two-to-four hours there working on marksmanship.

The whole Family was in the room when they heard the door shatter, and then shots ring out as Jack of no doubt opened up on them.

Realizing that time was up, James passed out several weapons to the family.

He gave Ann the gun that he bought for her on her birth day. The Benelli M4 with the mag tub extinction and light.

He gave it two boys the Ten-millimeter-high-point carbines.

He gave Kim the Mossberg 590 Shockwave.

And he took the bushmaster ar-15 with acupoint scope and performance trigger.

With electronic ear protection the family moved out to help out the main man in the fight.

Six bodies lettered the floor and Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Until, "LOOK OUT!" Jack shouted, Kim turned around and blasted a man that was behind her.

James turned around saw the shadow of a figure that he knew was not any of his family.

He fired 5 times into the figures torso and he just dropped like a stack of bricks.

Suddenly they heard a radio transmitter, "Fall back, fall back, fall back!" said the leader of the team.

Jack countered the order, "Push forward we can't let them leave with any intel concerning our defensive capabilities!" the family was horrified at the implements he made with that line.

With renewed vigor, the Possibles charged forward aiming to eliminate the remaining members of the team.

They saw a truck off a little ways from the drive way starting up and peeling out of the neighborhood.

James looked at the twins, "Now boys! Level that truck!" He said.

The twins nodded and let the rockets launched.

They collided with the truck and the truck blew up after the gas tank ruptured.

Three men got out just before it exploded.

Outside the truck were three surviving members of the scout team, the transport was destroyed, Jack walked toward the men.

He walked through the flames, but he didn't feel it.

The men saw him and were scared witless.

They knew who this was, they knew he was responsible for the first scout team's disappearance.

Not even Sylas could have succeeded in striking that kind of fear into them!

The men whimpered. Jack stopped right in from of them and crossed his arms.

"You boys have caused a lot trouble for this family…" Jack said.

The men reallised who it was that was under the hat.

"Jackson Darby?" one of the men hissed.

"That's his name…" Ann said. She than pointed the shotgun at the man chest.

"You killed his family, and then you tried to kill mine…" She growled.

"Scum like don't deserve any kind of mercy!" James said.

"And we don't have any to give, so there is that…" Kim said as she appeared beside Jack.

"Please…" one of the men begged, "We were only following orders…"

"Following Orders?!" even if they couldn't see Jacks eye's, the Possibles Knew that there was fire in his eyes.

The Family of five stepped back a few feet.

Like a snake, Jack's right hand snatched the man's throat and slammed him into the remains of the truck.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE YOUR FRAGGING ORDERS!" he yelled in the man's face.

"It was never personal…" the man said meekly

"_It was never personal"_ Jack mocked. "IT BECAME PERSONAL WHEN YOU USED MY MOTHER TO GET TO ME AND MY BIKE!"

He was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter circling the area.

Jack's iron grip remained in place he watched the helicopter land.

He turned his attention back the man in his grip.

"You are lucky they would rather have you alive than dead…" Jack snarled dangerously. Before he hit the man with a left hook and knocked him out.

He looked at the other two men with a glare that would scare the hell out of Satin himself.

The men gulped, it was official, Jack Darby was much more terrifying than Sylas when he is angry…

The men were taken into custody and a clean up crew removed any evidence of a fight.

This night however will never be forgotten by the Possibles.

Especially Jack's brutality to protect them!

But what did he mean when he said "Me and my bike"?

* * *

**The Plot is thickening with intensity, and we aren't even to the main climax!**

**Side notes**

**The Possible Family did take note of Jack talking about his bike in his yell fest.**

**Jacks kill count is in the teens,**

**Sylas knows something is up,**

**and the bots hadn't even been talked about in this chapter, (sort of)**

**A lot more action in soon to come.**

**But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, fav follow and comment, and I will see y'all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Prime Possible Chapter four

_M.E.C.H._

"Gentlemen!" Sylas said gaining the attention of his subordinates.

"Today, we take the mind of the finest scientist in the space technology field, now I know some of you wondering what happened to our scout teams, well if its who I think it, then I personally will handle him."

"When we strike the space center, I want Dr. Possible alive; all other personal, I don't care what you do with them!"

"Are there any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Good, we move in an hour!" he clapped loudly to signal the briefing over.

* * *

_Middleton High, an hour later._

Upon the request of the administration, Jack Darby stuck around the campus for security purposes.

Jack stood beside Kim, Ron and a girl Ron met while he was in Japan named Yori.

Jack could see it plain as day that Yori had the hots for Ron.

Kim could too, she didn't mind though because she had her eyes on someone else.

The were all talking about Jack coming to school in the spring.

It was all put on hold when Wade called on the computer in Kim's locker.

"KIM! WHERE'S JACK?!" he asked Jack stepped in front of the monitor.

"Here Wade. What's the situation?" He asked, he had a bad feeling he knew what it already was though.

"The silent alarm at the Middleton Space Center has been triggered, THEY'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Wade said in a panic.

Jack's heart immediately started to race. This is it; this is he had been training for the last seven weeks!

The people in the hall stopped at the last part of his sentence.

"Go Jack, we'll meet you there!" Kim said.

Jack nodded.

"Go get 'em cowboy!" She said patting his shoulder.

He smiled. He made up his mind right then and there, if he survived this, he was going to ask Kim out. (yeah, he picked up that she liked him! And he would be lying if he said otherwise about her!)

He pivoted and stepped forward, "MAKE A HOLE!" he yelled as he took off in a dead sprint.

Kim smiled as she watched him take off, "Wade; ride?"

"Two minutes out!" he said.

Kim shut her locker and turned to Ron and His might be soon girlfriend.

"Let's roll!" she said.

The three teens took off in the same manner that Jack did, dead sprint.

* * *

_Outside with Jack_

Jack straddled the motorcycle Director got him just for this, supped up and ready for action!

Jack kicked the clutch and like a jaguar in came to life with a roar.

Not a second afterward he was peeling out of the parking lot on his way to face whatever fate had planned for him. Not even paying any mind to the people watching him as he tore onto the city streets.

While he was riding to what might be his final destination, He stated to remember the past before he met Kim and Ron.

He remembered His dad.

"_Take a deed breath, count to six, squish the trigger to the rear, gentle and smooth, don't jerk it…"_

"_There you go kiddo good shot!"_

His father taught him how to shoot, how to hunt, and fish.

There was a song Jack heard of the radio sometime after Jack came into town.

"Monster" from Imagine Dragons.

The lyrics run in his ears as he remembered what led him to this moment.

_Ever since I could remember,_

_Everything inside of me,_

_Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)_

_I was never one for pretenders,_

_Everything I tried to be,_

_Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

When he started High school has always the outcast.

No one ever casted him a second glance, which was fine, until he was addressed by Sierra.

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

He wouldn't lie, Kim was pretty, but with her knowledge of the truth of his past, did she hate him for it, was she afraid of him, and turn her back on him like the Bots did?

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

The last moments of his mother's life were bitter for him, it wasn't a painless death and the fact that he couldn't do anything about will haunt him to the day he dies.

"_I am so sorry mom…"_

"_I know kiddo, I know…"_

She started to close her eyes as she said one last thing to Jack.

"_I love you Jack…" _she went slack in his arms and Jack knew there was no reviving her now.

That didn't stop the denial!

_Can I clear my conscience,_

_If I'm different from the rest,_

_Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)_

_I never said that I want this,_

_This burden came to me,_

_And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)_

After Jack broke down into tears Arcee was finally able to call the base to inform them of what had happened.

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

Fowler brought the idea of sending Jack to an orphanage to get him away from the bots and hopefully off of the radar of any of the enemies of them.

The dirty look Jack gave him though made him reconsider pretty quickly though.

The bots agreeing with him though was the last straw that Drew the line between them and Jack.

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

There was a knock on the door and a woman that he had never seen before stood in the door way.

"I'm not here to hurt you, and I know you have trust issues after what has happened, but I am here to help you."

What followed was a brief history over his father and how she knew him, and how she knew what had happened to him and his mother.

And after that; the offer.

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

Jack's transformation shocked even the scientist of Global Justus.

It was perfect!

Jack's lanky appearance was replaced with well-built teenager.

The clothes they gave him were meant for extreme conditions both ways.

Extreme heat, and extreme cold.

And with the super serum in him, he could run, jump, climb, and fight like a Navy Seal on steroids.

Add that with the jacket the he was wearing that was bullet proof…

He was next to impossible to stop!

* * *

_GJ TRANSPORT_

"All agent's listen Up! Jack Darby is spearheading the counter attack; stay out of his way at all cost!" Director's voice broadcasted.

Agent Will du looked down at the figure on the motorcycle.

He didn't know Jack personally, but he has heard a lot about him!

He has a burning passion to protect others, and every time he failed or came close to failing, he would train harder to prevent it from happening again.

The other agents looked that Jack on the motorcycle. Some with respect, some with sympathy, but all of them feared for what he was about to do!

They had all been briefed about this being a possible suicide mission for him.

And frankly, none of them could blame him.

* * *

_Pentagon, Fowlers Office._

Fowler sat at his desk with absolutely nothing on the mind but Jack Darby.

The kid had done much more for the bots than any resource he could pull for them.

He never should have considered the orphanage, he was fool for thinking Jack would go through with it, he had grown too close to the bots for it to be a good idea.

Fowler knew he had only himself to blame for Jack running away.

And he knew it was possible for him to never be able to formally apologies to him for it.

He self-pity was broke when his phone rang.

"Fowler…" He said into the receiver.

"Good Morning, Betty Director Global Justus, how are you Special Agent William Timothy Fowler?" Came a female voice.

"I've been better…" he said not paying any mind to the fact that she said his whole name.

"Still thinking about Jackson Darby?" she said.

This caught his attention, "I'm sorry…?"

"Come now you're really going to think the head of Global Justus wouldn't know about Jack Darby and the two incidents with M.E.C.H.?" She asked.

The conversation was finally catching up with him.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" He asked.

"Doctor Betty Director, Global Justus, and your friend Jackson Darby is currently in route to face off with M.E.C.H. for what many are hoping as 'the last time'."

"Wait, Jack isn't Dead?!"

"Oh no flourishing even, and his blood has been boiling for this fight for a long time!"

Fowler took a second to digest what he had just learned.

"Any of the national news stations will have the incident on it live, the Hatted and coated man is Jack Darby. Call the Autobots Agent Fowler they will want to know too!"

The line went dead.

William quickly left his office and went to the main room.

"General! M.E.C.H. is on the move! Turn on one of the national news channels!"

One of the staff turned on the news.

What they saw was burning wreak of the Middleton Space Center.

"Dear God…"

"Oh my God."

"Holy Shit…"

"Damn…"

"What the hell…?"

Came the voices in the room.

Fowler called the bots.

"Prime! You've been watching the news lately?!"

* * *

_Outpost Omega One._

"Same scrap, different Day…" Ratchet grumbled as he has continued his studies on Synthetic Energon.

Until the monitor beeped.

Ratchet pulled off of the scope he was using as he answered the call.

"Prime! You've been watching the news lately?!"

"No…?" Came the said bot's response.

"You're going to want to see this!"

Bumblebee turned the tv on as the other bots gathered around the monitor.

"_We are live from Middleton by the space center out of town, and if you're just now joining us, there is what appears to be an attack of some kind by a militant group that I am getting confirmation that it is 'M.E.C.H.' what kind of a name is that? Anyway, wait what is that…?"_

_The camera paned to see a hatted figure speeding toward the building with no stopping him._

_The figure hit the bakes just enough to not slip and the front tire was pointed at the front door._

_He waited a second, he looked like he was patting himself down, why though?_

"_Why didn't the police stop him from getting closer to the space center?"_

"_From what I understand the police were told to let this guy through…"_

_The figure took off, aimed right at the glass door._

_The figure hit the steps the lead to the door and sailed through the air._

_The front tire of the motorcycle smashed the window and the rest of the bike went through the door right behind it._

"Guy knows how to make an entrance!" Bulkhead said.

The other bots agreed.

"The hatted figure is Jack!" Fowler said.

The bots took second to respond.

"WHAT?!" everyone of the bots said.

* * *

_In the same room as Fowler_

"WHAT?!"

Came the repose of the people in the room with him.

They all knew which "Jack" he was talking about, but how did he know?

* * *

_With the agents_

"Guy's gotta way with entrances!" Will du said.

The other agents quickly agree.

"Alright, you all heard what the Director said, 'Jack is the hunter, we… are search and rescue!"

"Copy that!" came a general response from his ally's

* * *

_With Kim and Ron._

"Your boyfriend is closely associated with the word 'epic'!" Yori said innocently.

They had just watch Jack enter the space center like the rest of the world.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle at her words, "Maybe after this is over, and he is still alive!" she said.

Yori looked at a loss of words, "You and him aren't dating?"

"like I said, maybe after this is over and he is still alive." She said with a smile.

Just the thought of Jack's Blue eyes and dark-hair made her giggly.

He was handsome if she was being honest with herself!

There was the incident with Josh, but she is over him, as he and Tara started dating.

There was Ron who she liked for a long time but came to the realization that they are best as best friends and nothing else.

And then there was Jack.

Sure, his past was dark, but hers wasn't too far behind.

She had her demons, but she was more than positive that he had more than his fair share.

Demons that will of no doubt scare the hell out of Satin himself.

But that was alright, because he had no reason to hold them back.

This wasn't a quest for revenge.

This was a quest of prevention.

Prevention, of any innocent dying needlessly.

Prevention of unnecessary destruction.

And most importantly…

Preventing everything that happened to him, to anyone else.

* * *

**So, last chapter for a while, I have a few one shots I want to put out and I'll probably go back to ROAO afterward.**

**But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it fav follow and comment, and I'll see y'all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Prime: Rise of Archangel

"_May the only blood that stain my hand be my enemy alone…" -Unknown_

_Jasper High 10:30 AM_

For the School of Jasper high, Jack was the staple of trustworthiness. And the day he left stung for many in ways they didn't think would.

Vince for one never really hated the guy, true he gave Darby a hard time but he never meant anything out of it.

Sierra more or less was disappointed in his disappearances, solely because he was the guy she was going to ask to junior prom.

Everyone in the school knew who Jack was, heck most of them could write a semi-detailed bibliography over the guy.

But the ones who were struck the worse were of no doubt Miko and Raf.

While deep down him leaving like he did wasn't meant to be personal, something they both understood, they couldn't help but feel betrayed.

They had been friends for several months and in that time, they learned Jack had a severe disdain for stupidity, he couldn't have made that any more obvious every time he reprehended Miko for stowing away on the bot's missions.

Even if Jack could have been a little easier on the Japanese teen, it didn't stop him from pointing out how dangerous it is.

He was a protector of them, just like an older sibling, he only wanted them to be safe.

And then his mother was killed.

"_Why is it always the good guys that have tragedy strike like that?!" _

And when Jack blew the coup like he did, it made Miko realize just how badly he wanted to protect them, he left so that M.E.C.H. wouldn't go after them, and so that the Autobots would have one less enemy on the field.

That was almost seven weeks ago.

Today Miko, Raf, Vince, Sierra, and a few others sat in government class getting ready to watch some news as to keep up with some current events.

Of course, none of them were ready for the burning wreak known as Middleton Space Center.

And even less expecting to see a hatted figure on a motorcycle smash through the front door of the center.

"Whoa!" Miko said, everyone else in the room couldn't help but agree.

* * *

_Jack_

His blood rushed through his veins as he angled the bike to start up the sat of stairs right by the door. He knew it was risky, but screw the consequences, if he dies, he'll be making sure he takes everyone of M.E.C.H with him.

He drove up the stairs with ease, as he turned the corner, he found his first "contestants"

The engine noise turned their attention behind them, just in time to have a quarter ton bike ram into them.

There was a total of six as he ran into the group. The first two took the blow as he made contact, he leaped off the bike and flipped over the others.

He landed lightly on his feet (Despite the fact he was wearing boots).

The group attacked, and as if though his body was made of liquid, he flowed through the attack as he "disabled" *Cough*killed*cough* all four of the men that were standing, and quickly finished off the other two.

After the last body fell Jack heard gun shots down the hall and around the corner. He pulled his revolver out and ran in that direction.

When he turned the corner, he was stunned, their stood six of the Employees, armed, angry and scared.

And in front of them lay the bodies of 7 M.E.C.H. agents.

One of them saw him and though he was an attacker, and the others did as well, judging by the way they pointed their guns at him.

"WHAO, HOLD FIRE! FRIENDLY!" Jack shouted.

they lowered their weapons after he identified himself.

Jack nodded, "Stairway is open, GO, GET OUT OF HERE!" He ordered, as he motioned them in the way he just came.

The six people looked at each other before nodding and breaking out in a sprint, giving their thanks as they passed.

He nodded as they went behind him and down the stairs.

"Six down, so many more to go." He said to himself.

He looked down the hall that led to the lobby, "And thank God I have a team to help me here!"

* * *

_Later_

He has got several other groups of people out, and with extraction help from Global Justus, this whole Operation has been a success.

Mostly.

Jack still hasn't seen Sylas or his high ups.

"Jack?!" came the voice of the main man he was looking for.

"James!" he said as he turned to the head scientist.

The man came out of the shadow's slightly limping; he was holding what looked like a semi-automatic shotgun.

"Are you alright?!" Jack asked the man, as he approached him.

"Nothing a few days' vacation can't fix!" the man said.

"DAD!" the two men turned to see Kim running to her father.

The man embraced the girl as he winced a little at the pressure on an injury.

"Where is the chopper?" Jack asked.

"Building three, I can get us there, but we'll need to go now!" Kim said.

Jack nodded. "Get your father out of here, I'll find another way out!"

"Jack!" Kim said, getting his attention before he left, "Don't be a hero anymore than you need too!" she pleaded.

"I'm going to make sure everyone got out, and I am going to make sure that my primary target is still here!" He said

As he turned back around to up the stairs, "All personal is accounted for!" Kim said.

"Then, it's the hunter and the prey!" Jack said as he proceeded up the stairs

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Silas was livid, no scratch that, he was beyond livid!

This was supposed to be a quick and clean, smash and grab, but they we ill-prepared for the fight ahead of them.

A fight, that was like a rattlesnake retaliation, ended just as fast and deadly.

Here the man stood in the observation deck just thinking, of how badly they have failed.

The National Guard, local Law enforcement, Ems and Fire all scattered about in front and behind the space center.

"Sir, Jetpacks!" One of his subordinates said.

The man turned to see the man holding a metallic backpack.

However, there was only five, and there were seven men left.

His thoughts were broke when a voice yelled out into the room.

"SILAS!" the man went white, he recognized that voice…

"Jackson Darby…?" the man said shocked.

The remaining agents of the organization knew who this was.

Jack was the only one to have ever embarrass the coronel if front of the organization and survive.

The men turned to see a hated figure walk into the room.

The shadow over cast of the hat the man was wearing concealed the true identity of the man who was hunting them like they were animals.

But they knew who it was, even without seeing the man's face.

The men sat in silence before two of the bigger men offered to stay behind to stall him.

"Gentlemen, your sacrifice is appreciated…" the leader said to the two.

Two gunshots rang out and the two men dropped on the floor. With one hole in both of their heads.

"It's sad to see good potential go to waist." Jack said.

Silas looked at the bodies before looking back at Jack.

"You're good, but we're better." The man said before he drew the gun out of the holster on his thigh.

The other four men followed and drew their handguns as well.

The five men together dumped a magazine load worth of bullets a piece into Jack's center mass.

They saw the man drop after the last round was fired. The men quickly reloaded.

"Hmpt, you have failed…" The man said. "Let's go!" he ordered as the men holstered their pistols and put their packs on and flew out of the building.

They however did not see Jack stand back up with a smirk.

"That is only a misconception on your part!" He said, he looked around the room for a means of chasing them down.

He found a parachute, and as he was getting it on, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

It was one of the battle stations that was partially open.

Curious, Jack walked to the box and opened it. Inside he found an 1887 Winchester lever action shotgun with a sling on it.

"_Odd choice for a defensive shotgun, but I didn't give any impute for what to use, so they might have just had to go with what they could get… and I can use it at least, it's not one of those fancy semiautomatics like dad hated and I am not too fond of myself…"_

Jack pick up the shotgun and opened the action.

"_Empty, does no one know how to store one of these things?"_

Jack noted it had an extended tube and barrel. Meaning it could hold more ammo.

Jack saw a box of shell beside the wall in the case.

"_THREE INCH MAG…. Never mind! M.E.C.H. is getting away and I need to get after them!"_

Jack quickly loaded the weapon, putting seven rounds in the cylinder underneath and one in the chamber before slamming it shut and slinging it over his shoulder.

There was an explosion that knock Jack slightly over, causing him to have to grab hold of something to brace himself.

"Okay Darby, it's time to get out of here!"

Jack looked at the window and took a quick breath before breaking out into a sprint and diving out the broken window.

* * *

_Kim_

With her father on the chopper, Kim was about to try and go after Jack, however something caught her eyes coming out of the observation room on top of the space center.

A group of five men flew out the window with the experimental jet packs.

And not a minute later there was another figure that left the building, this figure was one she recognized instantly.

"Jack…" she said.

She saw Jack pull on a string on the front of the bag he was wearing and a parachute deployed out of the bag.

She watched him descend to the ground and disconnect the bag from him as he gave chase on foot, and she watched as he dove after the truck and miss.

She kept watching until a motorcycle pulled up beside him and got his attention.

Then she watched him get onto the motorcycle and take off after the convoy.

"Pilot! follow that motorcycle!" Kim ordered,

"Right away ma'am!" the pilot responded before taking off.

The building exploded not a second after the Chopper left

* * *

_Jasper High._

By this point in time the whole school had heard about the attack on the space center and all the teachers were toning into watch it live.

They watched as several people flew out of the observation deck. And a few minutes later another figure dove out the window.

The last figure was the hatted figure that got in to the building while riding the motorcycle.

Suddenly the figure pulled on a string on his chest and a parachute puffed out of the bag.

The figure gilded forward with the controls and just before the man touched the ground; he released the bag and dropped to the ground into a light squat before taking off after the convoy that was down the road.

The man was just about at the truck before it took a sharp left turn, the man tried to dive after it but missed and went to the ditch.

They saw the man stood back up slowly, it looked like he starting to slow down because of exhaustion.

* * *

_Omega One_

"Ratchet, open me a ground bridge…" Arcee said to the medic. She looked at Optimus who must have knew what she was getting ready to ask.

All he did was nod.

Not a minute later the Ratchet opened a ground bridge just about a hundred feet behind where Jack was.

Arcee transformed and drove out to help her partner give chase to the organization responsible for so much turbulence for the team, and for Jack.

_Jack_

"FRAG! NOW I'LL NEVER CATCH 'EM!" Jack said as he stood all the way up.

He dusted his sleeves off when he heard a motor beside him.

"How about a lift partner?" The voice said.

Jack turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Arcee?!" He asked astonished.

"Hop on! You have a bad guy to bag!" The motorcycle said.

Jack smirked as he walked towards the bike.

He mounted and she gunned it! Going zero to sixty in one point seven-six seconds.

* * *

_Jasper High_

"Arcee?!" Miko asked aloud.

"It is, you saw the portal, there is no one else it could be." Raf agreed.

"That doesn't answer why she helping the guy… unless she knows who it is…

"She only let one person ride her, I don't think she'd be helping this guy if it wasn't…" He gulped, "Jack" he squeaked.

"That's right, Jack's the only one who'd not completely trip out about a motorcycle offering him a ride." Miko said.

Their classmates all looked at each other confused by what the two were saying.

Sierra spoke up, "Jack…?" Miko looked at her, "…Darby." She answered.

Everyone was horrified at the implication.

Vince looked even more startled at the deduction, "Wait you mean to tell us that you think the guy in the hat is Darby?!" he almost yelled.

Miko and Raf just Nodded.

* * *

_Jack_

If it wasn't for the situation at hand, Jack would like this ride a lot more.

Of course, that would also mean that his mother might still be alive, or Fowler wouldn't have tried to send him away… what ever else might be different in this picture.

Over all he probably wouldn't be as bold as he is now.

"What's the plan Jack?" The two-wheeler asked.

"Disable and destroy." Jack said plainly.

Arcee was silent for a moment before asking, "This is what you've been doing since you left?" she said.

Jack didn't answer initially, "There has been a few things I have been doing in the last few weeks, this was one of the more recent… 'hobbies'…" he explained.

She didn't press the matter further as their target was dead a head and they were fast approaching it.

Suddenly a green muscle car pulled in behind him.

"Hmm, how'd he get behind us?" Jack thought looking in the rear view.

Jack grabbed the shotgun by the hand grip and held it similar to the Arnold did in the Terminator 2.

"it's time to put this organization down!"

He leaned over just slightly and twisted his body a round to where he could aim the shotgun at the car.

Once he leveled the gun at the car, he aimed it at the driver side of the windshield.

"Greetings from Nevada!" he said before he pulled the Trigger.

BLAM!

The car's windshield shattered, and not a second later the car spun out, flipped and exploded.

"Au revoir!" Jack said as he spun the shotgun to reload it and returned to facing forward.

The chase continued as Jack and Arcee came closer to the truck.

Both vehicles were going about 90 miles an hour, and to show Arcee was here to help she popped a wheelie as a sign of encouragement for Jack.

The motion brought a smirk to Jack's face.

She brought her front wheel down and Jack aimed at the back axle and pulled the trigger.

Jack spun the gun to cycle the action, and fired again.

He did it four more times and finally he struck gold with the fifth shot as the back axle all but fell out from under the truck, at this point it was safe to say M.E.C.H. is stuck in their tracks with nowhere to go.

Arcee skedding to stop as they both noticed the final fight was going to take place on a bridge over a very deep ravine.

Jack dismounted Arcee and kept the gun pointed at the truck.

"Get clear Arcee, this my fight, and death shouldn't be claiming both of us if I can't get him here."

"Alright…" She said as she started to back up and start a U-turn, "And I am sorry, for everything!" He heard her say before she took off.

He watched her drive away before uttering an apology himself, "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

Jack turned his attention back to the truck.

"_Let's finish this!"_

Two shots, three people, he knew that was the number of people in the truck because the driver he shot beforehand had a passenger.

Jack walked forward when one of the men leapt out of the back of the truck. He was quickly put down with a blast for the Winchester in Jack's hand.

He had both hands on the gun so he didn't spin the gun this time.

There was another man that came around the back of the truck he two met the same fate as his "brother".

The gun was empty, Jack knew this, and someone else did as well. "You're out!" came a voice that made Jack raise an eye brow.

Silas came around the truck as well with their specialized assault rifle.

Jack dropped the shotgun and walked calmly forward, "I have destroyed your organization with less." He as he walked. Silas aimed his rifle at the boy only for it to be snatched from his hands by the grapple hook on Jacks arm, and when Jack caught it, the young man didn't even break stride when he snapped it over his thigh.

Jack chucked both pieces aside as he kept walking forward. Then he reached up to his hat and pulled it off and limply threw it aside.

After his hat he dropped his Jacket in the similar fashion, and then he dropping the gun holster afterward.

All-in-all it left Jack in just a black shirt, black pants, and black boots, as well as a 1911 in a holster on his thigh.

A few more steps and then Jack stopped, there was only a few feet that separated the two males.

The man sneered at the boy. "Has anyone ever told you that you are lot like a cockroach?" He said, it was clear the man didn't appreciate the fact that the young man survived the bullet barrage from him and his men.

"Actually, I have been compared to a ghost, invisible, but hunting." The young man replied.

"If you had known what was to come, would you still have kidnapped my mother that night?" Jack asked the older man.

The man couldn't believe what he was seeing. "How…? Why…? We could have paid you more for your talents then who ever you're working for now!" the man said.

Jack raise an unimpressed eye brow. "No, you couldn't afford me, and would have refused after finding out that you were also the one who killed my father." He sneered back.

Silas reeled back at the revelation. "John Darby was your father?!" he gasped, now he knew he'd blew it with any revival chance for the organization.

"It was all business…" the man tried to reason with the boy.

"Business that destroyed my family, and wreaked what ever chance of a normal childhood I could have ever dreamed of having. You are a failure of a human being, not only did you betray your oath of protecting the innocent as well as the constitution, you outright murdered my mother and my father, and on this day, whether or not I walk away, you will not harm another!" he proclaimed.

Jack unclipped the strap that covered his pistol, "And you know fragging well, I will!" he said as he rested his hand on the pistol.

Silas was shocked, no one had ever had the balls to bite back after one of the missions that M.E.C.H. led.

It seems like it was end of the road for the organization.

But he was going to go out with a bang if this is were it ended. He touched a place on his belt that stated a timer on the truck that was connected to a bomb on the truck.

"Let's handle this like men then, no sense in you taking me out so quickly and with no style!" The older man said as he raised his hands in a fighting position.

Jack considered his options, he could just shoot him and be done with it, or he could beat him black and blue on national television to show what ever other organization that had similar motives as a warning of what happens when you cross the wrong man.

He made his decision when he snapped the strap back in place, "You wanna dance? Fine, let's dance!" raising his hands up, the two men started cycling each other.

Silas opened up with a left Jab, to which Jack ducked and returned with a right hook.

Silas blocks it and tried to kick his opponent, Jack spun out of the way and leapt up and aimed a kick at the older man's head.

The man ducked and went after Jack with a right straight, Jack slipped under the punch to the left and threw his right palm into the man's face.

The man stumbled back as the blow broke his nose, which was evident by the blood that was now gushing from the man's nose.

The man glared at his opponent before he got back into position.

The fight resumed when Jack threw a left hook. Silas caught it and threw Jack away.

Jack recovered quickly and smoothly as if though it wasn't anything new to him.

Silas ran forward, planning on putting his boot in the boy's chest.

When the man kicked his right foot forward, he wasn't ready for Jack's reaction when the young man swatted the leg of the older man away with his left hand and clobbered him with right hook.

The older male spun as he used the force from the blow to spin into a spinning back kick.

The foot connected that time. Sending the young man to the gravel on his back.

Jack kicked back up like a rubber duck.

The two men were evenly matched, the whole world watched as if though it was a greatest match to have even been broadcasted.

The two men darted forward and traded blows at a faster rate now.

Right and left hooks, straights and crossed being parried and thrown as if thought it was corrugated by the finest fight scene designer for the big block buster movies.

Until finally Silas got in a hard-left hook that dropped Jack.

He fell on his back only slightly stunned.

He quickly realized he was laying right in front of the railing to the edge of the bridge.

Jack got to his knees quickly just in time to a kick thrown at his face, he reacted by spinning the other way a sliding his foot in the direction of the man's other leg.

When his foot made contact with its target, he rolled a threw another kick at the man's chest.

His foot made contact and crushed the man's chest cavity.

Both men stood up after the strike although Silas was lower due to the broken ribs.

The older male was starting to slow down and getting sloppy with his throws, something Jack immediately took advantage of when he ducked the man's right cross and returned an upper cut to the man's jaw, making him stumble back.

Jack cycled to the man's left and had the man standing right between him and the edge.

The man strode forward to keep the fight going and threw a right jab that Jack slipped under and nailed the older male with a left straight.

The man stumbled back and Jack hit him with a right straight this time, keeping him going backwards.

The man ran into something at waist height that stopped him from going farther, realizing the jeopardy he was in he found a second wind and threw a left cross at Jack.

The young man drooped and delivered a powerful left hook into the man's abdomen, causing the man lose his breath and bend over.

Only for Jack to comeback up with a massive right uppercut that would send the man flying over the edge.

After the man went over the edge, Jack stopped to catch whatever breath he'd lost in the fight.

He crouched with one hand on his knee and one on the ground, all the while he thought to himself "It's over, I won, M.E.C.H. is finished!"

Jack used the railing to stand back up and he heard a helicopter, he looked over the right to see the chopper with Kim, her father and a few of the agents cheering and clapping.

Jack smiled; it was good to see someone in his corner at least.

However, his though process was interrupted by a high pitch whine that came from the truck.

Jack turned just in time for the truck to go up in flamed with massive shock wave.

KA-BOOM!

The shock wave sent Jack tumbling over the railing and down toward the ravine.

However, Jack reacted quickly by sending launching his grapple hook back at the bridge.

The hook connected and Jack's decent stopped just about 30 feet under the bridge.

Jack looked down just to get an idea of just how far he was from dying, and it was this moment he remembers he wasn't fond of heights.

"_Scrap! Heights… why did it have to be so high up?!" _He was starting to hipper ventilate.

"Why wasn't I afraid over being in the observation deck?" he said with his eyes clinched shut.

And then he heard a creaking noise, he looked up to see some of the cables breaking.

"_Looks like it's the end of the road for me, I at least did something worthwhile…"_

"God, I am sorry for what I have done, I don't know if you'd call what I have done as a sin, but I didn't this just out of a revenge, but to prevent the same thing from happening to someone else… I am sorry…" Jack prayed as the last strand snapped and Jack plummet down to earth.

Jack closed his eyes and fell, and let gravity pull on him. He let his body relax, at least he'd see his parents again, and he'd have no nightmares ever again.

He just let is go, he let everything go, it didn't matter anymore, he wouldn't be _around_ to argue with Miko, to give Raf a hard time, to pick on Ratchet for his every famous, "I needed that!"

He would never talk to Arcee, Optimus, or Bulkhead, or even be able to understand Bumblebee.

He'd never see Fowler again.

It was over for him; it was all over.

* * *

_Kim_

She just watched the cable snap and Jack fall down to earth. And she saw him not even try and fight it.

She shook her head "No doesn't end like this for him!' she said as she took the cable from the side of the helicopter, she ignored the shocked voices from the bay of the vehicle as she dove after him in the similar fashion she did the giant poodle.

She snapped her arms to her side and made herself as straight as an arrow as she chased after Jack.

She connected the clip to the harness on her waist as she was catching up to Jack, who didn't really do anything to help or hurt her progress.

She understood why though.

She was getting closer, and as she got with in a few feet she changed her position to a diver pose with her arms outstretched.

Finally, she was just a couple of inches away to where she could catch him.

And catch him she did, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in tight to prevent he from falling anymore.

She stopped in mid air and the chopper pilot looked the cable in place.

She was just about 150 feet from the ground when she caught him.

She held Jack and they were facing each other: upside-down and daggling by a rope.

Jack opened his eyes.

"Kim? You… saved me?!" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course, because you are worth saving." She said before she kissing him.

Jack's eyes widen as she did. He eventually melted into it and reciprocated, even going as far as wrapping his own arms around her.

* * *

_Jasper High._

The students were cheering as the hero Kim and their former classmate started ascending back to the chopper they were connected to.

And they quickly turned into "Ooh's" as they saw the two making out as they were.

Of course, Sierra was annoyed, "_That should have been me kissing him_!" she thought heartbroken.

Miko and Raf shared a High five as they saw Jack and Kim get back in to the helicopter.

They both were smiling, Jack was alive, and it looked like he was going to stay that way.

* * *

_Omega One_

The base was cheering as they saw the helicopter ascend from where it was and start flying away.

The bots couldn't believe it, Jack single handedly defeated the terrorist organization responsible for his parent's death, and for hunting them down like animals.

Even Optimus couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_The pentagon_

If there was ever a time for a chaotic celebration, now was the time, M.E.C.H was done for, and the boy that went missing was found.

The helicopter was flying back to what they'd guess was back to the base they were from.

They'd cross that bridge when they got there though.

For now, it called for a toast, to the young man known as Jack Darby, who laid it all out and finished something they had a hard time doing so.

Winning a part of a war that they never could.

* * *

_GJ Chopper_

The moral was high for the agents as they congratulated the two on a successful mission.

Jack looked at Kim who was still holding onto his arm and chuckled. Yeah, he'd have no issue sticking around with Kim.

The bruises and scared he got today, would be testament for time from here on. Jack Darby, could do anything, as well as cheat death.

And that was something he'd have no issue with what so ever.

* * *

**So, a little longer then I thought would take to finish, but I also have to think my dumb self for not saving a file when I could, which led to most of it being re-written, fun.**

**But Jack survived, and now Kim and him are going to hang out a little more before things really kick back up again with one of Kim's enemy's, (Which I am not planning on writing anything else other than an epilogue for this story next chapter) so if anyone wants to wright a few scenes with this timeline, let me know, and I'll give you the go ahead.**

**But the whole world knows that Jack was the man in the hat now, should that have a neggetive effect? I'd certainty say there'd be potential for it, but for now, there won't be anything happen to the two other than a little follow up and realization that none of it was a dream.**

**But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it please fav follow and comment, and I'll see y'all later! **


	6. Chapter 6

Rise of Archangel: Epilogue

It was the morning after back at the Possible household, and most of the people who were in the house awake, the only one who wasn't was Jack Darby.

The young man had every reason not to be awake at the moment, he did just destroy and organization that has done nothing but harmed many people for a crazy "evolution" theory.

So, for now the five Possibles were eating a full breakfast that consented of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes.

They were not ready for the reaction from there guest when he woke up.

* * *

_Jack_

It was 6 AM when he opened his eyes, he was sore, but he wasn't sure why, he was thinking it had something to do with the dream he had but that didn't seem right as the human body had a defense mechanism against moving when you dream.

"Sleep paralyses" was supposed to prevent your body from reacting to things in the dream.

"_Then why does it feel like I just went through a war?" _He thought.

He stood up to stretch and noticed he was wearing a pair of sport shorts and a t-shirt, which was weird because he got too hot to wear those things when was asleep.

He didn't really question it as he went to the door and went the kitchen to join his mother.

Boy was he in for a rude awaking when he stepped into the dinning area of the house.

Jack looked around the kitchen for a second, not remembering when his mother had redone the place.

"Morning Jack!" Came a women's voice.

He turned to the source of the voice, thinking it was his mother greeting him, he about answered until he saw who it was.

Her name clicked into his head not second after he saw her, "Ann?!" he said.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, that might not have been a dream, and to check his theory he looked over to where the sink was with one the most reflective surfaces he could find.

He found a plastic plate that you'd put a meat loaf on and looked at his reflection.

He had a bruise on right side of his jaw, a bruise on under his right eye, and a band aid on the left side of his forehead.

Realizing what that meant he slowly sat the plate down and turned around to lean on the counter before he slid down to the flow, his breathing turned into a tremble as he burned his face in his hands and muttered, "It wasn't a dream…".

The Possibles knew instantly what he was thinking, as Kim and Ann were by his side not a second later to comfort him in his horrified realization.

James was there a short second later.

They sat there for a few hours before they realized what time it was, the food was cold, but none of them were hungry as Jack's reaction to the newish norm he was in was the thing to take it from them.

None of them could blame him, least of all Kim, as she understood the stress of the heroics.

None of them moved for the rest of the day, James didn't really have a job to go to, and Ann was off for the day.

School was cancelled for the next week in the wake of the attack at the space center, and even if it wasn't the adult Possibles weren't going to be able convince their kids to go to school today any way.

In the time it took for the family to understand Jack, they were certain the reason of the reaction this morning was of no doubt by a good night's rest.

Jack didn't seem like the kind of guy who could forget something as diabolical like that just by a wacked in the head, Jack must have slept so well that his mind had fabricated the last few weeks into an Extradentary dream, merely shoving off the blood that he spilled as just a part of the rush in the action of the dream.

Finally, Jack spoke, "Sorry about this everyone, I don't know what I was thinking…" He said.

True he was still disgusted by his own animalistic actions against M.E.C.H. but for one reason or another he didn't feel too bad about.

He was curios as to what his parents thought of his right now.

Would they be proud of him for doing what needed to be done for the sake of others? Or would they be disappointed in his bloodthirsty actions?

Seems he was going to have to wait to see. "Don't apologies for being human." James said.

Jack snickered at his comment, "Aunt Betty told me the same thing after I fought Kim's enemy's at Bueno Nacho." He said.

Kim eyes widen at his statement, "I am sorry, 'Aunt Betty' I didn't realize you were related." She said.

Jack stood up before he answered, "We aren't, my father was one of her childhood friends before he enlisted in the army and later met my mother, and then they became partners in GJ before she was promoted, he went undercover to go after M.E.C.H. and well you know what they say, the rest is history." He explained.

"So, where do you fit in all this?" James asked.

"My mother as you already know was kidnapped and later killed that same night. I only managed to get out with my hide because of the timely arrival of the liaison I had been working with at the time had pulled some strings and got a squad of Army rangers to the area, unfortunately the whole situation went sideways when Silas, the leader of M.E.C.H, realized how I had called reinforcements. He shot my mother right through the heart in front of me. Even if there was a doctor there it would have done very little good, she only had enough time to say 'Your father would be proud of you!... I love you…' and 'Good bye!' She died in my arms not even a whole minute after the bullet passed through her right atrium.

After the whole area was cleaned up, I overheard Fowler talk about sending me to an orphanage, Livid I went home, I grabbed the shotgun from dad's foot locker and laid in my bed for next three days, I barely had any strength to answer the door when doorbell went off.

Once I opened the door I was meet by Betty, she explained to me she already knew about what happened and she had an offer to put that organization down for good.

She explained that she knew about me through my father, the whole office knew who I was because of him, and that if I found it in my power to give just a little bit of trust, she could make something out of me that would make even the most hardened criminals crap themselves at even a barely gentle whisper, an archangel, that could unload a hell that no one could imagen.

It started with a quick blood test, and would end with perhaps the most agonizing thing anyone could undergo, it turned me into a super solder that would make even Captain America jealous.

After three weeks I had already mastered several forms of martial arts and mastered just about every gun in the GJ arsenal.

I was a navy seal on steroids, just without the official title of 'seal'."

The family sat in a shocked silence, this young man had been just about drug through hell and came out swinging.

"So, what happens now that you don't have M.E.C.H to go after?" Tim asked.

Jack looked at the twin, "At this moment I guess the best thing would be recuperating, she offered me a job at Global Justus after I was ready to get my hands dirty again, I think I be assisting Kim and Ron on a few of their missions, albeit a little easer on the "trigger time" but I don't know, I'll start school next Semester I'll be with Ron and Kim in our senior year so, I have that going to me." He answered.

The family sat in silence as the young man's words soaked in.

"What about your motorcycle?" Kim asked, remembering the other night when their house was attacked.

Jack thought for a second before answering. "Y'all can keep a secret right?" He asked.

The family nodded.

"My motorcycle was actually a Cybernetic organism from a planet known as Cybertron, she as well as her team came her after their planet was destroyed by eons of civil war. Arcee was appointed to me after she had reveal herself to me in front of the place I worked, needless to say she wasn't fond of the idea initially, but she grew to enjoy my company, M.E.C.H. was after her, and after striking a deal with another Cybertronion known as "Arachnid" they kidnapped my mother and lured me and Arcee in.

Arachnid mostly just wanted me because for one reason or another I became 'her Jack' I think the main thing she wanted from me the most was my head, because…" Jack chuckled. "I blew up her ship, and along with it, her collection…"

James hummed in thought, "And that would mean that Fowler was the Liaison for between the aliens and the US government?" He asked.

"Correct, after the event of that night he thought it would be best for me to move to an orphanage on the other side of the states, lets just say I saw through the misplaced belief that the government could protect me, I looked at him and I said, 'You dare follow through with that process, and you can bet that I will disappear like a ghost.

No one took me seriously until I found out by Betty that Fowler put out APB for me. I guess they all learn just how badly they screwed up when I disappeared with the wind." He explained bitterly.

No on said anything, no one could say anything, rather than a pit party, Jack got up and went and did something worthwhile, that alone scored some points for the Possibles to agree to Jack dating Kim

They all were shook out of there thought process when their doorbell rang.

Kim went to the door and was met with Betty Director and a man she didn't recognize.

"Good morning Miss Possible, Has Jack woke up yet?" Betty asked.

She opened the door a little more to let her in and when she crossed the threshold, she saw her best friend's son standing in somewhat relaxed state, who quickly adopted an annoyed look when he saw the man the had in company.

"Fowler…" The boy growled.

The newly Identified Agent winced upon the greet. "I guess I had that coming, didn't I?" he said sheepishly.

Jack turned his attention back to Director, "What is he doing here?" he asked.

The woman cleared her throat before speaking. "I called Special Agent William Fowler yesterday before the you got to the space center, and again today to see if he wanted to talk to you directly, and maybe have a few of your friends from Jasper pay you a visit." She explained, the look on Jack's face just made her understand just how badly he wanted no contact at all with the agent.

"You have every right to say no, even the president wants anyone who even so much thinks about harassing you thrown into prison, but I came by mostly to apologies, I know my actions after your mother died were less than noble, I only wanted you to be safe…" The agent said.

Jack crossed his arms and raised an eye brow, "You expect me to believe that you could protect me by sending me to an orphanage? Where I would get no say what so ever, as to what happens to me next?"

It went without saying that Jack didn't buy a word of the exclamation.

Fowler sighed, "Kid, you've done a lot more for the bots than just about any resource I could have pulled, you were a valuable asset to Team Prime, and it was wrong of me to even bring up the idea of you going to an orphanage. You can imagine what the team was thinking when they saw you going after M.E.C.H the way you did."

"I quit thinking what the team thought of me after they agreed to you sending me away!" Jack snapped at the agent.

Bill stepped back at the outburst.

A second later there was a group of men in the room all pointing guns at Jack.

Jack took a minute to pass an annoyed look at the men.

"Sooooo, let's see if I am translating this right, Plan A is the diplomatic solution where you try and send me to an orphanage by words, or plan B is by force?" Jack said.

The agent didn't say anything. He gasped when he was suddenly grabbed by collar pulled closer to Jack.

The men got closer with their guns and pointed them at Jack face as threating as they could without pulling the trigger.

Jack spared a glance at the man on his right with a simple eyebrow raise.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, Bill you can kiss my star-spangled shorts if you think I am going anywhere unless it's in a body bag!" He growled.

The man raised a hand to the men to lower their rifles.

"Kid, after everything you've done, I don't think I could even get the president to agree to sending you to an orphanage…" the agent said.

"Then, what's with the armed detail?" Jack asked.

"They… thought you'd think I was with M.E.C.H…" The agent mumbled.

"…So, the people in Washington are really as stupid as I pegged them to be…" Jack said as he flicked his wrist away from the agent's collar. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Hey! You don't get the right to bad mouth the government!" One of the armed men snapped at the comment. Jack looked at the man for a quick second before mumbling, "Rookie!"

The man opened his mouth to retort but was quickly shut down by Fowler, "Stand down Johnson, he has every right to despise Washington after what has happened." The man shut up; it didn't stop an annoyed look from crossing his face.

"Both the president and General Bryce want to meet you and the Autobots and Miko and Raf what to see you." The man said to Jack.

Jack looked back at the agent. "Tell all of them if they really want to see me, they'll have to come to me, I don't feel like traveling at this time." He said to the man.

Suddenly, there was low growl that came from Jack. His hands went to his stomach as he realized just how hungry he was getting.

"I think it's time to bid the young man adieu and let him get something to eat." Betty suggested. The men that were with him agreed.

Johnson spoke, "Just so we're clear, I don't like you!" The man sneered.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Get in line kid. I got a list going!" He shot back.

"Johnson!" Fowler snapped at the new guy. The rookie teammate looked at his superior sheepishly.

The man made a quick jester out the door, telling him wordlessly "OUT!" the man quickly obeyed the order as darted out the house.

"I'll be in contact!" Fowler said as he took his leave. Leaving just Betty to stand with the family and their guest.

"The agency has some things that they are trying to do to help you settle into Middleton, come Christmas, everything should be ready!" The women said to her adopted nephew.

Jack nodded his thanks, "I don't deserve that kindness." He said.

Betty stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, " I told them you'd say that, they didn't listen, rest well Jack, you've earned that much!" She said with a smile before taking her leave herself.

She shut the door on her way out.

"So, 'Archangel'?" Kim asked a few seconds later.

Jack looked at her, "That was the idea…" he said.

Kim nodded with a look of approval, "I like it, it suits you, Jack 'Archangel' Darby." Jack blushed a little at the thought, "Maybe…" he said, he didn't argue, nor did he agree, it's just going to have to take time it seems.

* * *

_Several weeks later_

In the weeks that followed Many things happened for the Possibles and Jack.

The president commended Jack for his actions as well as gave his condolences about his parents. General Bryce was the same way and gave the young man his cell phone number, stating if he needed anything to call him.

The Autobots were able to talk to him, it started with an apology from all of them before they congratulated him on his take down of M.E.C.H. Arcee was able to talk to him again only in this time in length.

Miko and Raf were able to see him again, first Miko slapped him for leaving like he did before crushing him in a hug.

Raf did the same thing just without the slap.

When Christmas came around, Betty took him to a house in the neighborhood that was new and gave him the keys, telling him that this was his house.

She took him to the garage and opened it revealing a brand new 4x4 F150, she handed him the keys, saying both were paid off by the agency.

Next came some of the smaller items.

A STI 2011, an HK MP5, and a Daniels Deference AR-15.

And the last thing that he was expecting was a 6x6x12 box that had "DARBY" printed on it.

It held all of the Weapons of Darby's past all the way back to World War One, Jack was almost in tears when he opened it and found one of his favorite pictures of him and his Dad.

They had been hunting in the picture. The were holding a deer up in the picture.

He found a few other pictures of his parents and him in the box as well.

Betty had one last thing to give him. A badge, labeling him one of her agents for good.

* * *

_First day of spring semester._

The day came that Jack would go back to school, he was nervous, he had heard good thing's about Middleton High, that didn't make it easier.

Jack was in his bedroom getting ready, put on a belly band and slide the handgun he got from GJ into the holster, he slid the spare mags into place as well.

He went back to his classic look, white under shirt and grey t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

He slid a pocket knife into his right back pocket, and his wallet that held the badge he was given into his left back pocket. He got a new cell phone that would act as a pager for when he was needed, that went into his left front pocket.

He got his keys and slid them into his right front pocket.

He had a PTK (Personal Trauma kit) on his right ankle, and 38 special revolver on his left ankle, (It was his mother's, who never carried it because she couldn't carry it at the hospital)

He took one last look at himself in the mirror before agreeing with his look and heading for the garage.

He threw his back pack in the back seat and raised the garage door.

It was lightly raining this morning, but Jack didn't mind as it was a welcome change for him.

He started the motor and drove out of the house.

Once he was out, he shut the garage door and drove to school.

He turned on pandora to help calm his mind.

The song that came on surpised him, but he didn't complain, as the song fit.

"_When your heart's on the edge, barely hanging on like a midnight cigarette._

_When the night's don't seem to end, and that lonely wind is singing you to sleep once again._

_I won't make a promise I can't keep, like a river flows to the ocean deep._

_It goes on and on, bound to forever, even when we're gone_

_It goes on and on, we'll be together, at the rising of the dawn._

_It goes on_

_When your mind's on the loose, slowly wearing out like a faded old tattoo._

_when the days all look the same._

_When that lonely wind keeps singing only you can ease the pain._

_That's the kind of bond that you can't break._

_Like looking up at the stars in space._

_It goes on and on, bound to forever, even when we're gone_

_It goes on and on, we'll be together, at the rising of the dawn._

_It goes on_

_Digging through the sands of time to find my back home,_

_Your memory's the thing that keeps me handing on,_

_To know I'm not alone, we're stronger than the bonds of blood,_

_Even on the darkest days together through the valley of the gun, _

_It goes on and on, bound to forever, even when we're gone_

_It goes on and on, we'll be together, at the rising of the dawn._

_We'll be together, at the rising of the dawn._

Jack pulled into a parking spot as the song came to and, he didn't realize he was crying until after he felt something wet hit his hand.

The song hit Jack ways others never could, maybe it was tempo, Jack wasn't sure but one thing was for certain, he liked that song, it gave him hope for better days to come, it in all the crap he has been through, there was a chance that he'd make it, he may never see his parents again, but he would have to wait for that day.

He turned of the engine and composed himself before he got out of the truck and got his bag.

He was in the principle's office not three minutes later to collect his new schedule, and he met Kim, Ron, Yori, and Monica out of the office.

"Hey Jack!" They all said.

Jack smiled and said, "Morning!"

Ron stepped up beside him and asked, "Ya hungry, cause I know I am!" everyone chuckled.

"You're always hungry." Kim pointed out.

Jack stepped in, "Actually I could go for something to chew on." He said.

Kim walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his, "Come on, I'll take you to the cafeteria." She said fondly.

The four teens led their new class mate to breakfast.

Jack could help but smile even more.

He had friends now who want him here,

Friends he could trust!

And they were friends he'd protect to the bitter end!

* * *

**The End!**

**So, what did y'all think?**

**Was it good, bad, not to good, not to bad? Let me know, because I don't know how I didn't get any reviews on this story as popular as it seemed to be.**

**The name of the song in this chapter is "It goes on" it was featured in the movie "12 Strong" it was good movie, and it was darn cool song!**

**But any way think you guys so much for reading this chapter and story, if you liked it please comment and favorite, it lets me know I did something right, but I will see y'all later!" **


End file.
